Prejudice & Pride
by admotto
Summary: This is my first attempt at a P&P variation, be gentle! :) Essentially it is opposite day in this story - as we imagine what might have happened if Elizabeth Bennet was rich and eligible and Darcy was not.
1. Chapter 1

Prejudice and Pride

CHAPTER 1

A hush fell over the ballroom of the Meryton Assembly room, as the Bennet family was introduced. Theirs was a fine family that descended from nobility if the circulated particulars were true. They had come to let Netherfield Park in the hopes that the country air would improve the constitution of Mr. Bennet. The Bennet family only had but one child, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Whilst the family's estates were entailed to the male line, Miss Bennet still had thirty thousand pounds to recommend herself upon marriage. The addition of a family so fine to Hertfordshire had brought much excitement and provoked curiosity about how fine the features of Miss Bennet must be, condescending from such a lineage as hers; how grand Mrs. Bennet must be in her mode of dress and indeed how superior in consequence they would find Mr. Bennet's society.

After the appropriate introductions to the principal people in the room, Miss Bennet was led out to the first set of a country dance. The hum of the crowd reported fastidiously, "I say Lady Lucas, Miss Bennet has a decided air of fashion."

"Yes, Lady Anne, indeed. Not very tall nor elegant, but her countenance appears very agreeable."

"What a fine thing for my boys! I daresay she will be handsome enough for one of them."

"Aye, and rich enough too I imagine. I heard that Mr. Bennet has both homes in town and in Bath, the latter doing nothing to improve his constitution, and so he has decided to retire to country life."

"She is not quite as young as we thought, perhaps that will hasten her desire to marry. You know she is their only child! And poor Mrs. Bennet, with no heir to speak of."

Lady Anne Darcy was the daughter of the late Earl Fitzwilliam. Despite being a fine lady, she was a woman of mean understanding, little information and an uncertain temper. Whilst she had married a gentleman, she was a silly woman and much in the habit of spending more than she ought to _befit her rank_.

"Dear Lady Lucas, Mr. Darcy has already paid a call to our new neighbours, indeed I daresay they shall return our call this week! Oh look! There is Fitz now taking her to a set."

Elizabeth Bennet was very pretty, amiable and had well-bred manners. She had a liveliness in her eyes that betrayed her superior understanding and observation. She was not shy, but her manner was that of reserved observation. It was clear that the Bennet family's arrival had made her somewhat of an object. Everyone sought introductions and indeed her dancing card was full for the night.

"Miss Bennet, thank you for the honour" Mr. Darcy was tall, good-looking, and gentlemanlike.

"The pleasure is mine." She lowered her eyes and curtsied before allowing him to lead her on to the dance floor. He was certainly the most handsome man in the room; he had such a pleasant countenance and easy unaffected manners! They danced after a while in silence and Elizabeth observed his fine figure and the lightness of which he danced.

"Have you enjoyed your time in Hertfordshire thus far?"

"Oh immensely, the change of air is quite pleasant and the society so cordial." She smiled up at him to emphasize the latter. "Indeed, I have had the pleasure of making so many kind acquaintances today."

"I see. Have you been introduced to Mr. Bingley? He is an old school friend of mine, having grown up together."

She nodded, "Yes, both him and his sister."

"That is capital. We are planning a picnic outing next week, Miss Bingley will be sending out invitations shortly, and perhaps you would like to accompany the group as to better familiarise yourself with your neighbours?" He spoke with great spirit and seemed earnest in his interest of her attendance, describing the various amusements to be expected.

"I should like that very much. My mother has said recently that I should make an effort to do something of the sort." She did not mention that the something were directions to read over the history of the county along with an overview of the natural flora and fauna. She looked over in the direction of Mrs. Bennet, who was very pointedly observing their progress. Mrs. Bennet sat very straight on the edge of her chair, appearing both haughty and reserved, not desiring to make many acquaintances at the ball. Whilst untitled, Mrs. Bennet sat and behaved as though she was a grand duchess. Quietly ostentatious, her face arched with a noble mien, Mrs. Bennet was very little disposed to be complacent with anyone or anything.

They danced on in silence once again. Each trying to take the measure of the other and simultaneously feeling the esteem for the other rise upon such a pleasant encounter.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, I am the eldest of three. My younger brother is Captain George Darcy, of whom you shall have the pleasure of meeting next week. The youngest of us is Mr. Andrew Darcy who is away at Oxford as he intends the church to be his profession."

"I am delighted to hear that. I imagine it must have been great fun growing up with three boys running around." She laughed as if conjecturing that they must have been great instigators.

"It was, until my father passed, leaving me with less time for leisure." He smiled to lightened the previous statement, "Now, it seems I am to be responsible for every Darcy in the county! As they are constantly devising ways to provoke me." Before she could respond, the music had ended and Mr. Darcy was leading her off the dance floor.

"I'm relieved to hear you such a gentleman, taking after your family in such a fashion."

"Are you? Did you expect otherwise? Indeed, it is not as if they deserve such attentions." He laughed.

"Oh no! I prefer to reserve judgement as to when one's character can be properly ascertained."

"Should I be flattered or insulted, upon my word, I am not sure."

She could not help but smile at such a teasing manner, such an affectation of candour. "It was not my intention to do either, I assure you." Her face heightened with colour and implied otherwise. Such coquetry, a little more and she might be in danger of paying him too much attention!

"I see you mean to make a character study of me. How do I fair?"

"Not at all. We have only just been introduced. It is sadly too common for society to precipitant into injudicious sensibilities or judgements. I am afraid I will need to spend more time in your company to make it a proper study." She gazed up at Mr. Darcy with a sly smile.

He hid his smile and put on a grave face, "Then, I am afraid you must." With that Mr. Darcy led her to the refreshment table. "Does your family intend to stay at Netherfield for a long time?"

"I cannot say. It will depend upon my father. We have travelled many times this year alone in search of better air for all of his effusions about his condition." She was trying to be amusing, but it was quite true. "I should certainly prefer to stay in one place."

"I see, however, you have the advantage of such varied society and novel amusements."

"Indeed, if one so desires it, such pleasures can be found anywhere."

"Miss Bennet, you are all politeness! I do hope Hertfordshire will bring you and your family such enjoyment. May I have the honour of reserving another set with you?"

"My apologies, I regret that I have no vacancies." She curtsied away at the nod of his head.

Mr. Darcy returned to where his mother was seated thinking of Miss Bennet with some complacency.

"I see you have been dancing with the lovely Miss Bennet! Why with thirty thousand pounds, I say I would take a far less fair creature! My dear, you know that it is the time for you to marry, and you will need to produce an heir soon. How wonderful for you the Bennet family has moved into Hertfordshire!"

"How is it wonderful for me? How does it affect me?"

"Do not be so tiresome Fitz! You know that I am thinking that one of you boys must marry their daughter."

"Ah, is that their design in coming here?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! Being so handsome, it is very likely that she may fall in love with one of you and being the heir, I think it very clear that she should have you – you _are_ in sore need of her fortune."

"Lower your voice, madam!" Darcy looked about, in hopes that no one could hear her expose herself further.

However, it was already too late. The celerity of Lady Anne's marriage arrangements was heard by Mrs. Bennet who sat only a small distance away. "I say, it will not be borne. Never in my life have I been exposed to such vulgarity!" Mrs. Bennet expostulated to her sister Mrs. Phillips, who was already living in Meryton and who had recommended Netherfield Park.

"I agree; I could hardly keep my countenance! I cannot comprehend why Lady Anne would imagine that an alliance from our family could be made to one such as hers, disgraced as the Darcy's are."

"That woman is excessively odious and without manners. I will speak with Elizabeth. You may be sure that every effort will be made to prevent _that_ connection."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The town of Meryton was only a short distance from Netherfield Park. Therein lived a family with whom the Bennets were particularly intimate. Mrs. Phillips was the sister of Mrs. Bennet and was similar in both temper and appearance. She married Mr. Phillips who hailed from a respectable family in the North of England; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that his fortune was inherited and firstly acquired through trade. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were in the habit of associating with people of rank and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. The exception to these manners and pride was their daughter Jane Phillips, the eldest of their several children. She was a gentle soul, excessively pleasant and eager to take the good of everybody's character. Never able to see a fault in anyone – all the world was good and agreeable in her eyes. Beyond being cousins, she was Elizabeth's intimate friend and a source of great joy throughout her family's frequent travels. That they should meet to talk over a ball was absolutely necessary.

"Oh Lizzy! Have you ever seen a young man so handsome? He is just what a gentleman ought to be. Every bit amiable and pleasant, such manners!" She expressed then how very much she admired him, unable to share feelings as such with anyone else

"Mr. Bingley? He _is_ handsome and _quite_ eligible… but I daresay he smiles too much!" Elizabeth laughed.

The contrast of their disposition was great. Jane was endeared to Elizabeth by the ducility of her temper. Jane trusted Elizabeth's judgement and was reliant on her regard, for hers was the superior in understanding. Whilst Elizabeth was lively, and by no means deficient in good humours – her manners were more reserved and less inviting than Jane's.

"I was so flattered by his attentions to me – he danced with me twice you know? You might not have noticed, since I know _your_ entire card was full!" She teased playfully.

"Were you surprised? But why? Dear Jane, you were by far the most beautiful woman in the room! Though based upon my brief acquaintance with him, I must confess I am not surprised you admire him so, in manners and personality he is your equal. I will observe him at the next occasion, to see what I perceive will be a great affection for you. I imagine that he is already more than halfway in love with you!"

"Oh Lizzy! Do stop, you are too kind by half." She smiled. "He has invited me to a small party next week, hosted by his sister. Shall I procure you an invitation?"

"Are you, by chance, referring to the picnic? Mr. Darcy mentioned it to me and indeed invited me on their behalf. I expect Miss Bingley to call on us later today and formally invite us."

"Mr. Darcy?" Jane smiled knowingly. "He is very charming, is he not? I was quite delighted to see his manners so very similar to his friend Mr. Bingley, so very easy and affable."

Elizabeth was cautious in her praise, "Yes, he is very pleasing to converse with and certainly shewed a playful disposition." Diverting the conversation she asked, "Are you well acquainted with Miss Bingley?"

"Yes, a little, they have only recently returned to society, after observing a mourning period for their father. Previous to his death, we had not yet the pleasure of settling in Meryton, as you know."

"I thought her manners were not equal to Mr. Bingley nor Mr. Darcy's, but perhaps I am much mistaken and we shall find her a very charming neighbour."

"I understand that she has a tendre for Mr. Darcy, having grown up close to the family. I imagine it would be a desirable match on his family's side – she retains a fortune of twenty thousand pounds."

Elizabeth's eyebrow arched, "Indeed. Do you happen to know what Mr. Darcy's particulars are?"

"Did you know that Mr. Darcy's mother is Lady Anne Darcy, the daughter of an Earl?"

"I did not. He seemed well-bred, a gentleman of course, but I must own I am surprised, as his manners were not quite those of the fashionable world."

"Well, the Darcy name had fallen into disgrace when Mr. Darcy's father died a number of years ago. It appears that the elder Mr. Darcy accrued tremendous debts, the chief cause was imprudence and negligence as I hear it – the majority of their great fortune lost to bad investments and poor estate management."

"Upon my word!" Elizabeth started at that.

"They previously owned a very grand estate in Derbyshire, called Pemberley… perhaps you have heard of it?"

"Only in passing from my aunt Mrs. Gardener, it is very close to where she grew up, as you may know."

"Yes, well – it was quite the scandal for the gossips! Whatever fortune was left, it is said that Lady Anne has squandered on attempting to keep up the appearances of luxury."

"Poor Mr. Darcy, he must know that this materially lessens his chances for making an advantageous match. I wonder that Miss Bingley would even have him?"

"Poor indeed, at present, it is rumoured that his income does not exceed two thousand pounds per annum."

"I suppose he is not quite destitute, but with connections or parents as such, I am afraid there can be no match to be made of it."

"Pray tell me Lizzy, you do not allow such matters to dictate your heart?" Jane had great concern in her voice.

Elizabeth smiled warmly, "Dearest Jane, against my better judgement I should certainly intend to marry for love. However, at two thousand pounds – mamma would most decidedly expire from a fit of vapours!"

As predicted, the Bingley family called upon the Bennets later that day. Elizabeth had the opportunity to observe Mr. Bingley and his sister. Of the former, she was excessively pleased for Jane. They would make a perfect match – dispositions so similar and such that the world would take them in. His regard for Jane, however, would be more difficult to discern.

Of the latter, she observed with a keen eye. There was a superciliousness in Miss Bingley's manner that recommended herself to Mrs. Bennet. But how could Mr. Darcy abide it?! With fine private school education, and the finest dresses at the height of fashion – she was proclaimed to be a "sweet girl", and thereafter impressed upon Elizabeth as an acquaintance she ought to continue by her mother.

The following day the early post brought several invitations for Miss Bennet. Opening one of her cards, Elizabeth found the invitation she had been expecting:

"MY DEAR FRIEND, -

"If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with my dear friend Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of expiring from boredom and want of some sophisticated company. Perhaps we can organise the particulars for the picnic next week. I shall be delighted to solicit your advice on all things, as Louisa is dreadfully without opinions – and I am anxious to be your most intimate friend! Come as soon as you may upon receipt of this letter. My brother and the gentleman are out hunting for the day. – Yours ever,

"CAROLINE BINGLEY."

After reading the letter over, it became clear to Elizabeth that Caroline Bingley would never be her "most intimate friend".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miss Bingley played the gracious host. Elizabeth's rank in town and novelty provided her with a warm reception regardless of its sincerity. Miss Bingley's dear friend Miss Louisa Hurst was visiting to aid with the planning of the coming party. Miss Hurst was a tall slender girl of similar age and disposition to Miss Bingley. Her family similarly wealthy, they had attended school together and had become bosom sisters. However, whilst Miss Bingley was talkative and sociable, Miss Hurst was insipid, taciturn, and looked rather stupid. Elizabeth was received, however, very politely by them; and they did their best to make her a part of their tete-a-tete.

"Cook has arranged the food for the picnic. We shall have the finest nuncheon in all of Hertfordshire: cold meats, Bath buns, boiled eggs – my dears, even the desserts will be divine. I am not sure as to yet which I prefer: a compote of pears or oranges? What say you Miss Bennet?"

"Oh, I am quite sure I would prefer ice strawberries myself. Are you not aware that compotes are the very definition of country living?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly and though it was not quite true, she enjoyed giving her a set-down. Yet it was quite unkind of her to do so without provocation, how embarrassed Jane would be of her. "The food as you have planned it shall be perfect! I daresay there will not be another picnic to rival yours." Her words mollified the sentiment of her host.

"You are all kindness, however, I am most inclined to agree. I did so want to have white soup, as I am assured that it is Darcy's _favourite_. But alas, cook has informed me that it would be almost impossible to serve and carry to everyone so far away from the main house, without mess or difficulty – or indeed warmth. Impertinent woman, I suppose I must allow the point on the state of the soup by the time it reaches the gardens. Cold soup is just not the thing to be done."

Miss Hurst agreed by nodding. Elizabeth merely raised a brow at the mention of Mr. Darcy's favourite meal and smiled but said nothing. Her discussion on the merits of various food items flowed long and after a time Miss Bingley remarked on the fortuitous weather and suggested they stroll through the gardens. Taking Miss Elizabeth on one arm, Miss Hurst was left to chase behind them alone, and Miss Bingley could continue on in a similar course of thought.

"Come now, Elizabeth, may I have leave to call you that? Now that we are to be such friends. You must not be shy with me, how delightful was the ball? Louisa and I were in raptures over it these last two days."

It did not seem possible that Miss Hurst could be in raptures over anything. "It was most pleasant, and the company very genial." Her prudent answer did not satisfy Miss Bingley.

"Was there a pleasant companion that made the ball so very genial?"

"Truly, I found all of the attendants most agreeable." She was not about to be provoked.

"I heard that Mr. Darcy asked you to dance twice, is that so?" Miss Hurst asked innocently, stirring up trouble for her dear friend.

Elizabeth was taken back by the question but retained her composure. "He did, but my card was full. I daresay he was being polite and welcoming me to society."

Caroline's eyes grew large immediately fixing her eyes on Elizabeth's face, "Mr. Darcy! Two sets? I am all astonishment. How long has he been such a favourite?" She tried to make her voice light and teasing. Miss Bingley hid her discomposure well, as she knew very well that Mr. Darcy was not fond of dancing and had never offered for her twice.

"I think you miss understand me. I will allow that your brother is most pleasing but I have no favourites, indeed, in terms of eligible men, I merely saw a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion."

Miss Bingley bristled at the abuse of Mr. Darcy. "Well, Miss Bennet, I do not think you should be personally offended by what might be his interest in you – I imagine that it is eminently pecuniary."

Before Elizabeth had time to respond to this thinly veiled insult, Miss Hurst decided to speak up again, "Pray, when do you think I ought to wish you joy?" She giggled at this jest, "He is _so_ handsome. Do you think he will offer for you? So you must agree that Mr. Bingley is also very handsome, although I daresay not as striking as Mr. Darcy." Miss Hurst turned to Miss Bingley as if looking for confirmation. Miss Hurst, it appeared had no knowledge of the distress she caused her dear friend Caroline, nor an idea of that friend's feelings towards Mr. Darcy. Perhaps if the company had been different and if Elizabeth had not been the object of the conversation, this discussion of suitors would have been welcomed. As it was, she was offended by the turn of familiarity the tone of the conversation had taken beyond the restraints of propriety.

"Mr. Darcy is quite tolerable, although not near handsome enough to tempt _me_." Elizabeth replied coldly. "I have no intention of making a more intimate acquaintance. Furthermore, I am in no humour at present to give consequence to these groundless rumours."

Providentially, it was at this moment that Mr. Darcy had left the hunting party early and returned to the Bingley Manor. He had walked towards the house through the gardens and was hidden behind tall hedges when he happened to hear Miss Hurst's comments as well as Miss Bennet's severe reply. His face heightened with colour and he walked on hidden from view into the house, considering Miss Bennet with no very cordial feelings towards her. Her previous charms gave way to a disgust in discovery of her pride. Her character was decided. She was the proudest, most disagreeable girl in the world and Mr. Darcy safely promised to himself that he would no longer show her any attention.

Shortly hereafter Mr. Bingley joined Darcy at the house. "Come Darcy, have you paid your respects to the ladies? I understand they are in the gardens."

"I am afraid so. I did not think to stop and converse after I was privy to their conversation. Perhaps my company is undesirable." Mr. Darcy's face was full of mock gravity, but he laughed heartily whilst reporting the story with much spirit. He paused for dramatic effect mimicking the haute tones of Elizabeth.

"Such shocking rudeness! Miss Elizabeth is not so well worth listening to as her cousin Jane – now she is the very image of polite manners. I never saw a woman so elegant nor agreeable. Poor Darcy!" He laughed now, "to be only just _tolerable_."

"Indeed, it is a wound from which I may not be able to recover from." He remarked drily.

"I can assure you, my friend, you do not lose much by not suiting _her_ fancy."

"So high and conceited is she, however shall I endure?" His laconic tones guarded himself from humiliation.

"Darcy, you shall endure with grace and condescension. Also, you must do it soon, for we are to take tea with them at this moment."

"At your pleasure, good Sir." Darcy made a dramatic bow and proceeded to follow Mr. Bingley out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I apologise for the great delay in posting. A little over a week ago, I had to put down my cat. Perhaps it sounds silly, but I could not bring myself to get in the mood to sit down, write or really do anything but be miserable and cry. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I really do appreciate your comments!

Chapter 4

Gathered under a gazebo in the gardens, the young men approached the ladies already indulging in tea. "Miss Bennet, Miss Hurst, Caroline." Bingley bowed towards them before his hand indicated in the other direction, "You remember my closest friend, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth murmured her consent and nodded politely before lowering her eyes. If her face could have burnt off from shame at her previous conversation of the gentleman in question, surely it would have. For her anger was directed more to the provocation and delicacy of the situation with Miss Bingley, more than the actual dislike of the gentleman in question.

"We have listed a number of activities to be engaged in the garden: Pale-maille shall be our main occupation I imagine. Perhaps there ought to be hunting and fishing for the men, but whatever shall we do in the meantime? No, I think not." said Miss Bingley with indecision.

Miss Hurst had been silent for the longest time for she was used to nodding and agreeing whilst allowing her friend to continue to make plans for the both of them. Here she looked up, "I apologise, I must take my leave. My mama says I must be home for supper as we are expecting guests." The men stood up to excuse her.

Miss Bingley nodded and continued on as if not hearing her friend, "We have quite settled everything for the picnic, Charles – I must say it will be most diverting with all of the amusements planned." Caroline spied Mr. Darcy with some pleasure. "Darcy might give the rest of the gentleman fits for he is sure to take prizes in most of the competitions."

"No indeed, you exaggerate my talents by half." Replied with a light laugh. "Everyone knows that Charles is the _real_ marksman. Why how many birds did you catch today?" His eyes danced, it was such a jest, for all who knew Bingley knew that he was not keen at sport, nor was he accomplished in shooting, hunting or anything other than dancing.

"Ah Darcy means to have fun at me. Alas, I have no skill in the hunt. My heart, I fear, is not truly in it – as I think of the wretched creatures before I shoot and seem to miss each time. Quite deliberately my hands move, I think."

"Your humility, Mr. Bingley," said Elizabeth, "must disarm reproof. It is obvious that you are too much the gentleman to kill."

"Oh dear, such a gentle soul," Darcy laughed comically, "Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility. It is only a carelessness of opinion and often an indirect boast!"

"And which of the two do you call my piece of modesty?"

"Oh an indirect boast to be sure. You are attempting to portray yourself as interesting and perhaps eccentric in your gentle love of animals. How romantic! You are thusly quite proud of your little defect it seems."

"Nay, nay, merely attempting to account for the hesitation that is my burden." Bingley grinned as though he were guilty.

"Well, Mr. Darcy – I say, if your rebuke was to expose Mr. Bingley's pride, I am afraid it may have backfired – he seems now more than ever interesting and a wonder to unravel." Elizabeth was being impertinent, but she was quite intrigued, so much caught by what passed that she deigned to lose her fabricated countenance of cool indifference.

"I am exceedingly gratified," said Bingley, "by your converting what my friend says into a compliment. Would you like to take a turn around the gardens – I can show you where we house all of the game that it is impossible for me to shoot?"

Elizabeth was surprised at being singled out for an invitation, but she assumed that Bingley was attempting to give Mr. Darcy time alone with Miss Bingley. "Thank you, I should be delighted to have that tour."

"She is lively, that one." Darcy said once the couple was out of hearing.

Caroline pursed her lips together, "You are referring to Miss Bennet? I allow that she certainly makes everyone acquainted with the knowledge that she is from town, with the most decided opinions." There was some jealousy in her tone.

"Hmm. An interesting mix of pride and impertinence. Though one is made to admit her fine eyes are at once enchanting and haughty." He laughed at Caroline's face.

"Fine eyes?" Caroline almost choked the words out. "I think them rather more wild." She sneered, "She is a fine lady, but I doubt one can equally say as such about her eyes or face for that matter."

"Oh Caroline, come now, you almost sound jealous!" He teased. Silence descended and Darcy spoke once more, "Whatever is Bingley about, taking her for a turn?" it was now his turn to have jealousy tinge his words, mixed with the irritation of having been so decidedly rejected without cause, and obviously unbeknownst to her of his intelligence of it. "You think he might be dangling after her?"

"I did not think so before, but I might wonder at it now." Though she was beginning to dislike Miss Bennet, the idea of her attentions diverted elsewhere from Mr. Darcy could only but relieve her. "It would be a desirable match I imagine. Though Charles is not titled, he is wealthy _enough_ , I daresay even for an heiress."

Mr. Darcy frowned, "Is money all that matters to that lady?" He spoke more to himself, however, Caroline responded.

"It certainly does to her mother, along with familial respectability," that seemed to hit a chord on Mr. Darcy's face, "Mrs. Bennet is all condescension until there is a reference to her daughter's eligibility or some other matter requiring her opinion or instruction – only then do you quite see the elevation of her preferences." She watched his response with observant eyes.

"Ah well, surely I am not good enough for her." He jested with a mocking voice.

"Indeed, she says you are not." Caroline continued ruthlessly.

Darcy coloured at the truth of it, for he had heard as much himself. "Perhaps I ought to tease Miss Bennet, she did have such a playful disposition at the ball. We would have much fun at her, perchance torture her a little. What you say?" His voice was light again, frequently masking his emotions with levity.

"I dare not. It is quite clear that Miss Bennet is _not_ to be teased."

"Oh, well that is quite a shame, for you know how I so dear love a laugh." He smirked to indicate he was still considering it, his words edged with sarcasm.

Caroline and Darcy were as close as one might be with the sister of one's best friend. They grew up together, there was a camaraderie of friendship and even a touch of protectiveness for a sister. However, Darcy had never entertained romantic thoughts about Caroline and saw her as a little sister to be teased rather than a lady to court. The same could not be said for Miss Bingley, whose admiration and affection for Mr. Darcy grew out of a childhood infatuation and into a full possessive desire to have Mr. Darcy as her husband.

"I cannot think that I have ever seen Miss Bennet laugh, she is a stickler for propriety I think. Besides, I have heard that she has a great cousin who she is meant for. Her heart must be otherwise engaged."

Mr. Darcy could not help but be curious, "Indeed, has she mentioned him with such affection?"

"Oh no, I should never presume to pry. I heard it from Mrs. Phillips, her aunt. He is apparently the heir to Rosings Park in Kent and the two great families seek to be united with the match."

"The aunt sounds like a veritable dragon."

"Oh she is." Caroline's eyes twinkled.

"Well were she the heir to the crown, I would not have her – for such a disagreeable disposition can hardly be seen as attractive."

This finally satisfied Miss Bingley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following evening saw the group entertained at the Phillip's Manor and a few days later they spent the evening at Lucas Lodge. Without appearing rude, Mr. Darcy had maintained his distance from Elizabeth all night. Whilst polite, he was colder and more distant than he had been at the ball. Elizabeth found herself churlishly resentful – whom indeed did he presume to be to give _her_ the cold shoulder? She had been previously flattered by his attentions, as undesired at the time as they were – now however, they were most absent and she admitted to herself an irritation at its want. Almost as soon as she realised that she was deliberately being given the cut was when she most started to attend to Darcy himself. She began to wish to know more of him and as a step towards conversing with him herself, she attended his conversation with others. She had listened two days before at the Bingley's to his banter and found him uncommonly clever. Mr. Darcy was far from suspecting that he was himself becoming an object of some interest to Elizabeth. She had allowed that he was exceedingly handsome though terribly unsuitable. She had admired him at the ball until she had heard of his particulars. When she saw him again – she thought only to confirm that he was vulgar and had hardly a good feature to recommend his family. His financial disgrace could hardly be overlooked. Nonetheless, no sooner did she disavow that Mr. Darcy was handsome enough for her – did she find that not only was he handsome enough, as most of Meryton was under his charms, but his playful disposition was irresistible. She enjoyed listening to his conversation and found his company most amusing. Even the fair Mr. Bingley could not hold a candle to his social sensibilities and conversational prowess. Of this he was perfectly unaware – to him, she was the 'grand lady' who was above country company and thought him not handsome enough for her. Darcy eventually noticed that Elizabeth was attending to his conversation.

"How odd it was, to turn and see her directly listening to my conversation with Colonel Forester. What can she mean by it?"

Bingley almost laughed, "That is a question which Miss Bennet only can answer."

"Perhaps if she continues, I shall certainly let her know that I see what she is about. She is very high and mighty but I shan't be cowed into deference."

Miss Bennet gingerly approached them soon afterwards and opened her mouth as if to speak, then promptly closed it. Darcy did not deign to talk either. Seeing the necessity of conversation, before they all stared wordlessly at each other, Mr. Bingley looked at Elizabeth and said, "Are you enjoying the evening?"

"Very much so." She replied politely.

Darcy decided the time was now to let her know he was quite aware of her behaviour, "Did you not think, Miss Bennet, that I very much had the argument to my advantage with Colonel Forester? The effect of disguise on the attendants and it's want of propriety?"

She smiled recognising what must be a goad to provoke her town sensibilities. "I own I am surprised that the topic is debated with such fervour, considering it is usually a subject that makes the ladies energetic instead."

"But not you of course?" He asked innocently. She had not answered either.

"It is my opinion that attendants will behave with a want of propriety regardless of what type of a party they happen to be at, though perhaps it is more easily done at a masquerade."

"Well said," said Bingley, "So would you lend your approval and of course attendance to the Meryton Masquerade that is being planned?"

"I should be happy to." She curtsied away without so much as a glance at Mr. Darcy, but her foolish heart quickened and her countenance heightened with colour necessitating an escape. He was so charming and handsome, she knew she needed to remain aloof and thus removed herself to sit with her cousin Jane, of whom she had much to tell.

"Lizzy! Was that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley I saw you talking to?"

"Indeed, it was." She tried to control her smile.

Jane raised a brow, "How is Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh Jane, stop it."

"I cannot pretend to have not seen the way your eyes glitter when you look at him!" She exclaimed.

"You could be polite enough to ask about Mr. Bingley as well."

"Yes, of course. How is Mr. Bingley?" She smiled warmly and a glow lit up her face.

"Well, as you may recall, I made a visit to Miss Bingley a few days ago. Whilst I was thither her brother and Mr. Darcy came upon our nuncheon. Your Mr. Bingley then asked me for a turn around the gardens. I thought at first he was doing Mr. Darcy a favour with Miss Bingley – but then suddenly out of hearing of the group, he asked me all these odd questions!"

Jane looked confused, "Whatever about?"

"Why, you of course! Your Mr. Bingley wondered about your family, your connections to mine, your health – he even commented on the sweetness of your temper! He asked how you enjoyed dancing and the ball…I wonder at his openness; it makes one think he will soon make an offer for you." Elizabeth was bursting with excitement for her cousin's happiness. "I told him, he ought to call on you for some of these answers and of course he had the good sense to blush."

"Do stop calling him _my_ Mr. Bingley." Jane lowered her voice.

"Oh but that is very much what he is!" Elizabeth gloated, "Do not worry, I regaled him with tales of your accomplishments and stories of your kind disposition."

"Oh no! Please say you did not!"

"Pshh, stop blushing. Of course I did. Now mind you, it was done with tact, all contrived as part of the general discourse; but I daresay he listened enraptured." She let out a giggle. "Jane, my dear, he is very much in love with you."

"Hush! If I continue to listen to you, vanity, not love will be my folly. I have been pleased with his preference of myself at the dance but I expect him to court me properly if he thinks he is to have a chance with my mamma. I have not seen him since the ball."

"You make me laugh, Jane, but my aunt can hardly complain, I think it can be called a 'good match' by all standards."

As if on cue, Mr. Bingley approached with Mr. Darcy in tow.

"Mr. Bingley! You must help me to convince Jane to sing whilst I play the pianoforte, you will remember I told you she has the voice of an angel?" This was said with so much energy and amiability that Darcy had wondered if this was another Miss Bennet of whom he had never met – or perhaps the girl from the ball, who replaced the usual asperity of haughtiness of Miss Bennet.

Her exuberance was to cover of course, lest they had been heard, but also to exhibit her dear cousin. Jane laughed and replied, "You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! – always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If I were afflicted with talent and an inclination for music, you would have been invaluable! I am positive that these people have been in the habit of hearing the very best performers, now to subject them to myself?"

"Such modesty!" cried Bingley.

"Yes, and all lies – for she is excessively accomplished." Said Elizabeth, her eyes dancing. With blushes and not much protest, and after Mr. Bingley declared there was nothing he desired more than to hear her sing, she joined Elizabeth at the pianoforte.

Mr. Darcy watched and listened curiously, his attention more on the player than on the singer. He reflected that her performance, whilst not capital, as one might have expected, had conveyed so much personality and liveliness of spirit which he thought very much at variance with what he knew of her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a little note in response about the characters. I started out wanting to do a complete opposite day - as in almost every event happening in the opposite, although I realise now it may not be that practical to do so. But I did a little switching with the personalities too lol. So Lady Anne is more like the real Mrs. Bennet, and Mrs. Bennet would be more like what I imagine Lady Anne might be (if she was a lot like to her sister Lady Catherine). Some personalities I had to adapt for the sake of the story - such as Mr. Bennet (perhaps bearing a likeness to Mr. Woodhouse in Emma). Darcy and Elizabeth, yes I tried to switch - Darcy now friendly, playful and outgoing but responsible to his family and siblings. Elizabeth is still lively, but very cold/haughty in manners (specifically to outsiders, but not to her cousin Jane) and harbours pride along with the airs that come with her rank. Jane was harder to place (for the sake of the story), but I tried to combine both the feel of the real Jane and Charlotte into one. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear it and take them into consideration :)

Chapter 6

The following week was to be the Bingley picnic. There was not much talk of else, with Miss Bingley declaring that perhaps it would be made an annual event. Hence the disappointment for her was severe, the day of the picnic when ominous clouds poured themselves torrentially over the county. Miss Bingley was understandably crushed and had to cancel the picnic. For Elizabeth's part, she could not say that she was happy that Miss Bingley's event was ruined, for it was surely to have been a happy day with pleasant sport for all. However, she was glad to think that perchance providence deemed it necessary to set-down those who wished to rise too high above their station.

Elizabeth was sitting in the Netherfield library fastidiously engrossed in a novel, whilst the rain poured down outside. All at once there was a tremendous and shocking sound of strong pounding at the door. Elizabeth rose and raced to the front entrance to see what the commotion was about. Her butler had opened the door to receive a bedraggled looking footman who exclaimed, "M'lady, beggin' me pardon, there's been a terrible accident! M'lord is gravely injured – our carriage o'er turned in the ditch on account o' the rain floodin' the lane! The footman looked shaken and spoke with alacrity. "One o' the horses bolted an' one o' the wheels are broken!"

The servants were directed to quickly collect the gentleman and carry him in, despite the harsh rain. Elizabeth glanced at her mother who had joined them, "I will send for Mr. Jones!" Mrs. Bennet had the servants set up a room for the gentleman to recover in. They had no idea who he was, and he was inconveniently unconscious.

The sky darkened and the rain did not let up. Elizabeth was feeling anxious for the mystery gentleman and did not quit the man's room until Mr. Jones arrived some time later.

"Well, his leg is most certainly broken. He must not be moved for a while. I suppose his brother will wish to collect him - but not for a less than a se'ennight, if you please."

"His brother?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Yes, also he has a weak fever, but I imagine it will improve over the next day or so."

"But whom is this gentleman?"

The doctor looked up at this and his eyes widened, "You mean to say, you do not know him?"

"His groom only referred to him as the Captain and that much was evident from his regimentals, but in the excitement and panic of the rescue – I did not think to press him for a name!"

"Of course, well, your kindness to take in a complete stranger is most commendable." Mr. Jones looked over at the Captain, "I have known this boy since he was born. A delightful and friendly boy, completely deserving of your charity. This here is Captain George Darcy."

"Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed! She could not conceal her surprise.

"I see you are acquainted?" he asked.

"Indeed, I know Mr. Darcy but a little. I think I must write to him at once."

"Yes, yes, very good, as you must."

#

Elizabeth looked at the quietly resting Captain George Darcy – who had passed through the throes of the fever. She studied his face and found that whilst looking peaceful, he was not very handsome and though he was younger than Mr. Darcy, he looked much older. Perhaps it was due to a rougher life in the military. They had similar features and dark hair, and now that she knew, it was apparent that they were closely related. However, Captain George had a somewhat more asymmetrical face with a longer jawline and much longer hair. He had a slight clef in his chin. The lines on his face gave him what might have been called character, though it was clear from his address that he was truly a gentleman.

The weather had been perilous during the night and as a consequence the missive for Mr. Darcy did not reach him until breakfast the next morning.

He was very surprised to see the delicate but unfamiliar script. Upon reading the letter, he was in shock and called immediately for his horse to be readied.

"Fitz, whatever is the matter? You look very pale." Lady Anne asked from the other side of the table.

"It is George. His carriage overturned in the rain last night by Netherfield. His leg is broken and Mr. Jones has already been to see him." His voice was calm, not betraying the inward swirl of anxiety for his brother.

"Oh heaven! My son! My life! What shall become of my nerves? How dare he arrive with the weather as such. The gall of him to have to die in such a fashion. Does he not care for my feelings? What of _my_ health?"

"Madam, he is most alive! The Bennet family took him in and have been attending to him."

"Oh how lucky! That was well done of him. Perchance the rain was a blessing!"

"A blessing?" Darcy replied sharply.

"Why yes! – this is going quite perfectly to plan. You will have to ride over and stay with your brother for a time." Lady Anne seemed to have forgotten her nerves as she attempted to take credit for the accident. "Within the week, I daresay she will be more than halfway in love with one of you!"

"Have you no compassion for the health of your son?" Darcy frowned severely, though he had long given up on attempting to education his mother on the propriety of the expression of opinions as such.

"Of course, people do not die from the trifle of a broken leg."

"Trifle!" he sputtered incredulous, "He is unconscious as well." His voice was low.

"All the more reason for you to hurry!"

"Should he die, it will be a comfort to know that it was 'well done' in the pursuit of Miss Bennet."

#

Mr. Darcy entered the Netherfield breakfast-parlour, where Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were sitting. Initially his appearance created a great deal of surprise. Mrs. Bennet had not been made privy that the Captain was indeed _his_ brother. He was received, however, very politely by them. Darcy was positive that Mrs. Bennet held him in contempt for contriving to have his brother arrive on their doorstep – as if he had planned it himself. She might have been convinced had she been present at the breakfast in Longbourn. Darcy noted that Miss Bennet had been absent and he was very glad to be taken to George's room so quickly. As Darcy reached the bedroom, he could hear murmurings from behind the door. He nodded to dismiss the wide eyed servant and opened the door slowly.

"Now, now, Captain…. You must not fret; I shall make you very comfortable." She spoke softly.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth placed a freshly damp towel on his forehead and folded the blankets under his arms. George appeared to be sleeping peacefully and such a scene could not but pull on the heartstrings. How could this sweetness come from one so cold and haughty? Which Miss Bennet was this? The proud one from the garden or the lively one on the pianoforte?

"Miss Bennet." He spoke quietly, reluctantly interrupting the scene before him.

"Oh! Mr. Darcy!" She coloured, "I was not expecting you so soon."

"I beg your pardon. I assumed my brother was alone. You understand I was anxious with worry."

"Of course, it is no imposition at all!" Elizabeth dismissed her ladies' maid. "Do sit down."

He complied. Darcy noticed that much of her curly hair hung loose around her face. She wore a plain dress unadorned, he had never seen her look so; yet her complexion and _fine eyes_ were rendered more brilliant and noticeable by the contrast. "We were not expecting him until tomorrow. I imagine he meant to surprise us and was ignorant about the impending weather."

"Of course, for how could he." She nodded sympathetically. "He had a fever last night, it does seem to have broken. Though he has been restless and murmuring in his sleep."

"I cannot express my gratitude for your attentions of my brother."

"It is nothing. I should extend the same civility to anyone in need in the middle of the night, amidst a storm no less." She said, not quite truthfully.

"No, indeed, it is quite clear that you have seen to his comfort with extraordinary kindness." His eyes were filled with such tenderness, and it seemed pain for his brother.

Elizabeth blushed, this was the first time he had spoken to her with such warmth since the ball, "May I pour you some tea?"

"Please."

Elizabeth pulled the servants' bell. Mr. Darcy moved closer to Captain George and held his hand.

"Fitz?" A weak croak came from the Captain. "Fitzy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darcy was beside his brother in an instant, holding his hand and reassuring him, "George, I am here! Do not worry, all is well… I am right beside you." Darcy clasped him tighter.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable privy and intruding on such a display. "I shall take my leave." She said more coldly, "I have sent for the apothecary." She left the room quickly thereafter. Darcy recollected himself once more. There was an extended silence.

"Fitz, but for a moment I thought I had made it to the pearly gates." The Captain's eyes were still closed and he added weakly with a smile, "For there was an angel whispering sweet nothings in my ear and singing my pain away."

Darcy laughed at that, "Nay, not quite an angel." He paused before exclaiming, "My dear brother… by Jove! You gave me a scare! What the devil did you think you were about riding in that weather?"

George groaned by way of a response. "It was not storming when I left town."

"As I gathered."

"Where am I? Who was that angel?" George opened his eyes and grinned up at Darcy.

"Netherfield Park. It has been let by the Bennet family. They have just recently retired to Hertfordshire. And your 'angel'," he continued in clipped tones, "is the irascible Miss Bennet." Darcy held his breath, unsure how much he ought to reveal. Perhaps it would be best to wait until they were no longer in the Bennet household.

"Ah, they must be a grand family?"

"Certainly. I am convinced they think so."

Surprise took George's face, "Darcy! Why, how can you say so? Have I not been taken in naught but a stranger? Only look to my leg, strapped up in such a manner, one can only suppose that Mr. Jones has already tended to it." He replied incredulously.

"That is indeed true." Darcy chagrined. "Pardon my words. Are you much improved now? I daresay you must be, for your tongue certainly seems fine. I ought to see about removing you."

George groaned again, hiding a half smile, he had no intention of leaving so soon. Now, his curiosity was piqued. "Upon my word, I shan't think of moving. Would that you could feel the agony I am enduring."

"Would that you could endure it quietly." He replied laconically.

"Well there is nothing to it, I'm afraid, my leg is right and proper broken."

Darcy frowned, "We can arrange to have you carried out on a cot and very well marched home by the servants." Of course it was unlikely he would go that far.

"Aye, never say the words carriage to me again. I have had quite enough of that! Abominable things! I fear I am far too weak to be moved Fitzy." Before Darcy could return with a resolution of rejoinder George continued, "Pray, sit with me brother and tell me all of what's passed recently."

Darcy gave way to the notion that George could not be prevailed upon to move until his pleasure so desired it. Though Darcy thought the removal of George was by far the most prudence course it was clear he was not going to cooperate. Whilst he was loathed to owe a debt of hospitality to the Bennet family, he feared that it could not be helped. Either way, Darcy was not formed to be ill-tempered or anxious and before long he was jovially recalling stories and the previous few weeks of events to his brother.

#

Elizabeth sat in the drawing room with her parents. She had her needlepoint in her hands and anxiously made quick stitches. Her father was reading a journal indifferently. He would not suffer a hint of disease or the threat thereof to his precarious constitution. But Miss Bennet had assured him that their guest suffered no such ailment and he became disinterested once more. "One is never more bothered, when one wishes solitude. I imagine, somehow, people are most aware and come calling at precisely the moment one desires no company at all." Mr. Bennet grumbled. "When I am in need of relief for my health, where then are these hanger-on's? I cannot abide society in times as these." He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, my dear Mr. Bennet, it is an impertinence one must bear." Mrs. Bennet chimed in. "And now we have two Darcys under this roof." She pursed her lips.

Elizabeth said nothing, it would be folly to compliment or support anyone with that name to her mother. Elizabeth was only too aware of her mother's feelings on the subject and could only wonder at the forbearance her mother had shown to illustrate her gently-bred manners to Mr. Darcy. Her mother had previously made it sound rather as if they had taken in homeless beggars, and not respectable genteel gentleman from their acquaintance. Mrs. Bennet continued, "I hardly think it was necessary for him to race over here on the account of a broken leg."

"It shows a real affection for his brother, as he was most anxious to see him. I have observed he rarely quits the room." Elizabeth's voice was even and she contrived to speak without admiration.

"What it shows is the busyness of neighbours! - I shall never understand why people arrange to put themselves in precarious danger." Scoffing, her father continued, "An accidental broken leg… bah! More likely, the want of the presence of mind."

Elizabeth wanted to protest that truly, the torrential storm was the cause, but felt it would only be met with continued strictures on the evils of imprudence.

#

By the time the clock had struck three in the afternoon, Mr. Darcy had not quit Captain Darcy's room for a moment. Draughts had been administered to relieve George's pain. Darcy felt that he must go and unwillingly said so. Mrs. Bennet offered the carriage, but the invalid seemed so dismayed at the prospect and voiced it so that Mrs. Bennet was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise to an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. A servant was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint his mother with his stay and bring back a supply of clothes.

By five o clock, all were summoned to dinner. Upon entrance of the dining room, Mr. Darcy noted that the Phillips family had been invited to dine. To the civil inquiries that were made on behalf of his brother's health – he could reply that he was in very good spirits given the severity of his broken leg. Mrs. Phillips and Mrs. Bennet conversed about how shocking the accident was and how excessively inconvenient it was to break one's bones specifically during this season – and proceeded to think no more of the matter.

Miss Bennet was mostly quiet and looked disinterested absorbed in her own thoughts. How odd, he thought, when he found her staring at him from time to time. Was it that she was also disparaging his presence at their home, and wishing him elsewhere? Her sullen reserve, condescending to only the necessity of polite manners made her appear cold and disdainful of all she observed. Darcy noticed that it was only Miss Phillips whom had distinguished herself with a superior solicitude of concern for Captain George's health. How right and proper Bingley had been about her. Indeed, she was the only one of the party whom he felt comfortable conversing with any complacency – making him feel much less the intruder that he believed he was considered by the others. He had very little notice from any but her. The two sisters were engrossed in their own conversation. Mr. Bennet whom might have provided some male company was fretting over the draft he insisted was entering the room from some invisible yet deliberately vexing crack in the wall, or perhaps near the window. Miss Bennet was seated far away from him so that he had no occasion to speak with her. In any case, she appeared ever the dutiful daughter nodding and agreeing with whatever mean observations Mrs. Bennet happened to be making about the town and its general inhabitants.

After dinner the men joined the women in the drawing room. Mr. Bennet abhorred the drink, he did not take snuff nor smoke cigars – his health, it was obvious, was his main occupation in life and he frequently extolled the virtues of some draught or another for his weak lungs and chills. Mr. Phillips was an indolent man, he drank enough for the two men and had very little to say. It was thus with relief to Mr. Darcy when the men had re-joined the ladies. Though he had a pleasing temper and flowed in easy conversation, there was not much that could be said to society as such. Mrs. Bennet was writing a letter when Mr. Darcy sat down.

"Pray, tell Mrs. Gardiner how I long to see her – for she must come for a visit!" said Mrs. Phillips.

"Do send my regards to John, I imagine he is off for school once more?" Elizabeth continued, "How I long to visit with them again."

"Oh, Lizzy, you cannot believe how much our cousin has grown! He is quite a grown man indeed." Jane said warmly. "I have never been so delighted to see manners so altered, so matured."

Darcy listened attentively with curiosity, was this the grand cousin much had been spoken about?

"Oh yes, and he has become so handsome." Agreed Mrs. Phillips.

"Is he very tall now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I understand he has become quite the thing, a very eligible bachelor of late." Mrs. Phillips said by way of an answer.

"It is amazing to me how these gentlemen are sent away for school and become all the mode with the young ladies they left behind – suddenly so eligible. Lizzy, you should see how John was doted upon. I dare say he was swollen with pride and delight at the marked attention." Jane said.

"I see! What has changed so much in one year, that he is so desirable and eligible?" Elizabeth cried with a laugh.

"Well, it is obvious. After school, young men are expected to find a wife. It is this circumstance alone that makes them eligible." Darcy could not help but contribute. The group looked over at his interjection and Elizabeth bit her lip to prevent further laughter at the sarcasm in Mr. Darcy's voice.

"My, my, upon my word, you have a very odd notion of what makes a man most eligible." Elizabeth clucked her tongue.

"Indeed." Darcy arched a brow, "Pray, please enlighten me on what makes a gentleman eligible?"

Mrs. Bennet bristled, "Well, there are gentleman a plenty it seems, but sadly there are only so many eligible gentleman amongst them."

"To be sure Mr. Darcy, just because a man must settle down and marry does not make him eligible. In order to be thus – one must have a handsome countenance, easy manners and a playful disposition." Jane smiled.

"To be sure, Miss Phillips – are you sure you are not describing myself in entirety?" Darcy retorted playfully. Elizabeth kept her countenance with some difficulty. His disposition was entirely too enchanting.

"I think I forgot to add modesty and humility to that list!" Jane replied.

"Ah, fine then, I shan't jest. I think I hear you plainly now. I see, indeed – he must have a pretty face above all. Miss Phillips, I never thought _you_ so shallow!" he teased.

"I think, in addition to this, he ought to be tall! No one wants to look down their nose at one's husband!" Mrs. Phillips added thoughtfully.

"He ought not to drink either, I think my dear Mr. Bennet sets the example. A veritable paragon is he." Mrs. Bennet added.

"Well, above all, I do think that he should be an honourable gentleman. Though I do not think it would be asking too much to hope for a husband to serve God in his words and deeds." Jane replied.

"Well, he could not be considered honourable if he did not know all the modern languages – or at the very least possess an air of gravity appropriate to his consequence." Mrs. Phillips nodded to herself, "Yes, just so, possessing such an air and exhibiting thus in his manner of walking."

"Do not forget, my dear, it is absolutely imperative that the gentleman in question have a living of at least 5000 pounds per annum." Mrs. Bennet added helpfully.

"Miss Bennet, I still have not heard from you a word?" Darcy asked. Since he was so decidedly ineligible to her, he asked innocently and put little effort into concealing any interest for himself that might be perceived, as there was none on his part, as far as he was concerned.

There was a silent pause. Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at Mr. Darcy before earnestly replying, "I think an eligible husband ought to be a sensible man. Intelligent, as to being desirous of improving his mind as well as dutiful. A man who performs his duty to his family as befits his rank, instead of gambling it away or mismanaging his affairs to the point of jeopardising his wealth, family status and his family's reputation."

Darcy's face heightened with colour, as he thought this was a direct cut to his family. He bore the implied humiliation with forbearance and with extreme exertion, his face remained impassive and he forced a smile of complaisance. Jane started after Elizabeth after this speech and her eye widened in a warning alarm to her. For Elizabeth's part, she had not intended to insult Mr. Darcy deliberately, indeed, she had much forgotten his disgrace from wealth and rank from mismanagement. Merely, she reflected continuing aloud, "One entrusts one's life and livelihood in matrimony, it is incumbent upon the lady to ascertain if indeed, the gentleman in question will be responsible with it as there is not else much recourse for her afterwards."

"A fair point made." Mr. Darcy conceded, "I cannot fault your desire for those characteristics, they are noble ones and a man as such would likely make a very deserving husband." Elizabeth thought she could detect a coldness in his tone, but it quickly evaporated as an air of levity took him and he turned to Jane, "So now, am I to understand that your definition of an 'eligible gentleman' is to mean that he should be tall, handsome, God-fearing, intelligent, with well-bred manners, have an easy playful disposition…" he looked over at Elizabeth, "make prudent monetary choices – he must not gamble or drink, he must fulfill his family obligations and of course, be reasonably rich?" Darcy wanted to scowl, for they might as well have listed that the gentleman ought to have been royal as well, and Darcy would certainly never make their short list. Instead, Mr. Darcy laughed, "Ladies! What imagination! You comprehend a great deal in your idea of the perfect husband. Your list of criteria is such that you must cast a very small net. I cannot boast of knowing any gentlemen in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really eligible."

"Oh hush, are you so severe on your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I never saw such a man. I never saw such capacity, taste, elegance, handsomeness, with moral probity completed with wealth and sense – as you describe, united." Replied Darcy.

"Lizzy, I think he means to jest and say we are destined for spinsterhood." Jane said.

Elizabeth was feeling warmly disposed towards Mr. Darcy and not yet aware of injury she had dealt him, "He is probably right to, I dare say we deserve a set-down after the demands we have made."

Darcy thought it was a considerate reply and he bowed towards the ladies before returning to his room. As soon as Mr. Darcy had left the room, Mrs. Bennet began abusing him. His forward manners and decided opinion were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of impertinence and pride. Whatever was he about, suggesting that he was all that was handsome and amiable? He had little conversation, no style by his dress and little taste that could be seen in his manner. Mrs. Phillips thought the same and added, "Sadly, he has nothing, in short to recommend him, but his handsome face."

Jane and Elizabeth quietly exchanged glances, but said nothing. Jane ached for Elizabeth as she felt emotions strongly and suspected Elizabeth had a _tendre_ for Mr. Darcy, that Elizabeth herself may not have been aware of. And such familial objections could not but render such a match impossible.


End file.
